Too Shy
by Rsbaird
Summary: "Hey wait!" I call out to the girl. She continues running away from me, platinum blonde braid flying behind her, until she is out of my sight. I look at the ground, remembering the day I first saw those icy blue eyes.
1. Warm Hugs Anyone?

Sharp, icy blue eyes stare at me across the lawn. Every single lunch the platinum blonde sits there, always watching me. Turning back towards my friends, I get lost in my thoughts as they continue talking about random things.

_'Who is that platinum blonde girl? Why does she always look at me during lunch?' _Thoughts continue to swirl through my head until someone shoves me onto the ground. Groaning, I lift my torso up.

"Hey!" I yell at my friends.

They smile, and Kristoff looks down sheepishly. Glaring at him, I get up. My friends continue to stay silent and staring behind me. I look at them questioningly.

"What?" Is something behind me?" I ask.

They nod their heads simultaneously. Turning around slowly, I glance behind me. Immediately becoming nervous, I stare at the person behind me like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. It was the platinum blonde girl!

"Oh! H-Hi! I'm Anna, and I like warm hugs!" I blurt out.

The girl smiles shyly, and I blush completely. '_Fantastic, Anna. Great first impression.' _I groan in embarrassment and slap my forehead.

"That was so stupid to say..." I say behind my hand.

The girl blushes and opens her mouth._ 'Is she about to say something? Yes!'_ Of course, with my luck, Hans shoves past the girl, knocking her down.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked.

Trying to help the girl, I offer my hand, but she quickly backs away, scrambling off the ground and running out of my line of sight. Sighing, I sit back down with my friends.

"Who is she?" I ask my friends curiously.

I seriously had no idea who this mysterious girl was. All I knew was that she always wore her hair in a messy braid on her left shoulder. Hopefully, my friends can inform me a little more about her.

Lucas sighs, "Not a clue. I don't think anyone has heard her talk to anyone."

Emma smiles, "I think you got the closest to actually getting to know her than anyone else in the school."

Kristoff sighs, "She is in the top math group with Olaf... maybe he knows something."

I smile excitedly and leap out of my chair. Ultimately, I landed on the grass with the chair stuck upside down on my leg. My friends burst out in laughter, but that doesn't deter me.

"Alright! Let's go!" I say optimistically. Pulling my leg out of the chair, I leap off the ground.

My friends smile and get up calmly. I march around like I was in a parade, a giddy smile on my face. My friends follow behind me, walking sluggishly. After a while of me marching and yelling, "THAT'S NOT ENOUGH CHEER!" and my friends grunting in response, we finally find Olaf.

Olaf is a tall, tanned guy with spikey black hair and nerdy glasses. Smiling at us as we come closer to him, Olaf gets off the grass. Racing towards us, Olaf gathers all of us in a hug. Yeah, he is known for his friendly demeanor. After Olaf releases us from the hug, he introduces himself.

"Hey guys! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf smiles kindly at us.

Kristoff smirks, "Funny, Anna just said that t-"

I stop Kristoff with a slap from my purse. I'm now glad I stuffed my art notebook in the bag. Oh don't worry, Kristoff is only groaning on the grass. Stepping over him, I smile at Olaf.

"Hi, I'm Anna," I say happily.

Olaf gives me another affectionate hug, "Nice to meet you, Anna!"

Stepping away from the hug, Olaf looks at my group of friends questioningly, "So... Any reason you guys wanted to talk to me, or did you just want to hang out with me?"

Lucas smiles, "Our friend here, Anna, wants to know about that platinum blonde girl in your math group."

Olaf gasps happily, "Oh! I know her! She is the warmest and kindest person ever!"

I smile. _'Perfect! Olaf might be able to tell me about her!'__  
><em>

"So... Do you know anything about her?" I ask.

Olaf nods enthusiastically, "Of course! She is my best friend!"

I hop up and down in victory. Yes! This is perfect! I can finally figure out who this girl is. Smiling giddily, I wrap Olaf in a hug.

After I release Olaf, I say, "So... Can you tell me about her?"

Olaf looks at me apologetically, "Sorry, she said I couldn't tell people about her. I guess she likes being secretive."

I look at the ground sadly, "It's okay... Can I at least know her name?"

Olaf smiles sadly, "Sorry, again, but I hope you figure out what you want to know."

I smile back at him, "Maybe I will... I guess I'll just have to figure out myself."

After saying goodbye to Olaf, my friends and I walk back to the school. We still had one class left after lunch.

"Alright guys, see you after school," I tell them.

Emma smiles, "Hey! It's Friday! That means we hang out at my house."

Kristoff smiles, "Games, pizza, and soda here we come!"

Lucas hangs out beside me, "While you guys do that, I'm gonna fall asleep on Emma's couch."

I giggle, "Me too."

We wave goodbye, and Lucas follows me to my last class. Yeah, we are in the same class. Checking my watch, I realize we still have ten minutes until class. We decide to hang around our lockers until it is time for class. We also have lockers next to each other.

"Why are you so curious about that girl?" Lucas asks.

I sigh, "I don't know... She... I guess she just caught my interest."

Well, that was the truth. I mean, ever since I firsr noticed her watching me, she certainly has gotten my attention. She just seems so... mysterious. I don't know... Call me crazy, but I feel like I _should_ know her.

Lucas nods and closes his locker, "Alright. Well, I'll try and help you as much as I can."

Smiling I tell Lucas, "Thanks, Lucas. That means a lot to me."

He smiles at me and slings his arm around me in a friendly fashion. The warning bell rings, and we gather our books. Sighing, Lucas and I walk to class. _'I will figure out who she is...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hey guys! So yeah, leave a follow/favorite if you guys want me to continue. Make sure to leave a review! Thanks and see you next chapter! Stay awesome!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	2. An Awkward Friday

Walking into the classroom, I scan around for a good seat. _'Now where to sit...' _The thought was cut short by Lucas tugging me to the left side of the room, near the windows. Lucas knows how much I love nature. Smiling, we sit down next to each other, waiting for the teacher to come in_._

"Are you ready to go to Emma's house?" Lucas asks me.

Excitedly, I reply, "Well, yeah! I gotta beat Kingdom Hearts somewhere, right?"

"Why don't you own that game if you love it so much?"

Huffing at Lucas, I reply all knowingly, "Why should I if I can just use Emma's game?"

Lucas rubs his chin like he is in deep thought. _'Kind of looks like he has a goatee...' _Giggling as I imagine Lucas as a supervillain stroking his goatee, I see a flash of platinum blonde pass by.

"Fair enough, Ann-" Lucas begins.

"Shh!" I try silencing him.

"What?" he asks in a low whisper.

I just hold up my hand until I spot _her_. In the back of the room, the mysterious platinum blonde sits straight up like a queen. The girl even _looks_ regal. She could pass off as our city's queen. _'Queen Elsa of Arendelle... That sounds right' _Thoughts through my head, I miss Hans walking up in front of me.

"Hey Anna," Hans says politely.

Only half paying attention, I reply, "Oh, hey Hans."

Rubbing his neck nervously, he asks, "So... The football team was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come to a party at my house on Saturday?"

Nodding my head without really knowing what I'm agreeing to wasn't my best idea, "Yeah, sure."

"Awesome!" he says happily.

Hans runs off, and I almost slip back into my thoughts. Although, that doesn't happen because Lucas is staring at me with huge, disbelieving eyes.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"You just agreed to go to Hans's party, and you are dragging us along with you!" he says indignantly.

"What?! I did?" I exclaim.

Lucas nods his head. I groan and put my head in my arms. Looking up, I see Hans talking to the rest of the football team. They nod their heads enthusiastically, and Hans spots me. He waves excitedly at me. I wave back weakly. Groaning, I put my head in my hands.

"Smooth move," Lucas whispers.

"Shut up," I groan.

Lucas laughs, and soon, the teacher comes in. I don't want to bore you with the details so I'll give you a general idea. The whole entire time was of me glancing from the platinum blonde to the teacher and Lucas laughing silently at me.

After class, Lucas and I pack up to leave. Walking out of the classroom, I realize I left my sketchbook in my desk. Slapping my forehead, I motion Lucas to go on without me. He nods and continues walking.

Sighing, I walk back to the classroom. Going inside casually, I hear someone's breath hitch. Blinking, I turn around. It's her. The platinum blonde girl is there. She wrings her hands nervously as I spot her. Forgetting my sketchbook, I walk towards her. As I come closer, she looks around nervously.

"Hey!" I say.

She pushes a stray hair back into her defying gravity braid.

Taking this as a sign to continue, I begin to start word barfing or rambling, your choice on what to call it, "I'm so sorry about you getting knocked over by Hans... I mean, I kind of feel like it's my fault."

I rub the back of my neck nervously. She continues to step backwards until she hits the back of the classroom. Sighing, I look at her, just for a moment.

She has a windswept messy braid on her left shoulder with her bangs that defy gravity swept backwards. The girl is wearing a brown leather jacket and a cute snowman shirt underneath it. Strangely, she just wears normal jeans with tennis shoes. Nothing that particular that catches people's attention.

Snapping out of my daze, I walk towards her. She starts breathing heavily and looking around wildly.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

She begins to shake, and I come closer instinctively. I touch her arm lightly, trying to comfort her. The girl drops her books and runs.

"Hey wait!" I call out to the girl. She continues running away from me, platinum blonde braid flying behind her, until she is out of my sight. I look at the ground, remembering the day I first saw those icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Day of School: Freshman Year<span>**

Excitedly, I grab my class schedule. Giggling, I run towards my first class, not looking where I'm going. SLAM!

Groaning, I realize I am on the ground. Holding my head, I hear a soft moan of pain. Gasping, I get up and look down at whoever I hit.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you... I was just so excited for high school and it's my first day. That's no excu-" I ramble until I look at the girl's face.

My voice falters. Two icy blue eyes stare up at me, and I am completely speechless. Blinking, I notice her hair. The lightest blonde I have ever seen, almost white. She returns my gaze, curious.

Snapping out of my trance, I blush and hold out my hand. She looks away and gathers up her books. Refusing my hand, she gets up and walks down the hallway like nothing ever happened._ 'Who was that girl?' _Little did I know that that wasn't going to be the last time I saw the mysterious platinum blonde.

* * *

><p>Blinking, I snap out of my memories. Curiously, I look at the ground. The girl left her books! Curiously, I pick up a sketchbook and flip open to the first page. Gasping, I read the first page,<p>

'Property of Elsa Vintervind'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: hey guys! How are you? Me? I'm sitting around finishing this chapter in the middle of the night! The things I do for you guys! Anyways, le review time!**_

_**Thepopcornpup: thank you! I am going to continue (I think :3)**_

_**Haylee: thanks, and she found out Elsa's name! Yay! We will see about everything else :3**_

_**Loren: thank you! I do hope to continue. Hopefully, you will stay till the end of the story! I hope you do :) stay awesome (although I'm sure you will no matter what I say :P)**_

_**guest: continuing and thank you!**_

_**That was all the reviews! Thanks for the support and make sure to hit that follow/favorite. Also, hit that review box and I will see you next time! Stay awesome!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	3. Game Night!

"Elsa Vintervind?" I whisper.

After the shock passes, I look at my phone. My friends are probably waiting. Sighing, I decide to deal with this new information later. Tucking my phone back into my pocket, I heave a huge sigh.

Looking around the abandoned classroom, I realize Elsa isn't going to come back. Picking up her books, I place them on her desk. I take my own sketchbook. Walking out of the classroom, I quickly back up and take Elsa's sketchbook. I race towards the front door of the school like a mad woman.

I burst through the doors and try to act casual. Kristoff smiles, and Emma waves at me. I tuck Elsa's small sketchbook into my messenger bag. Smiling, I walk towards them.

"Ready for game night?" Lucas asks.

Hugging him, I say, "Well Dur! C'mon what are we waiting for?"

Kristoff smiles, "I invited Olaf, he should be out any moment."

I nod my head, and we wait for Olaf to appear. About ten minutes later, I see the tall, tan kid walk towards us. He waves excitedly.

"Hi guys! Thanks for inviting me!" he says.

"No problem," Emma assures.

He gathers us up in a big hug. After a "warm hug", we go to my truck.

"Alright, Emma sits up front with me. Olaf gets the backseat, and Lucas gets the other backseat. Kristoff, you are hidden under the blanket in the back of the truck."

Kristoff pouts. He hops up into the back, and Olaf, Emma, Lucas, and I get into the truck. Smiling, I put on some rock music. Olaf starts singing to one song, and surprisingly, he is an extremely good singer.

"Wow," Emma says, awestruck.

"Uh huh," Kristoff says.

Olaf blushes, "I'm not that good guys..."

I slug him in the arm, "Of course you are! I mean, wow! Seriously, we need to start a band!"

Olaf's face becomes red, and I think Emma just got a new crush. Oh, no. I look at Emma, and I can almost see the hearts in her eyes. Well, this is just great. Smiling, I drive down the road until we get to Emma's house.

"Alright guys, come on in!" Emma ushers us out of my truck.

Kristoff hops out of the back of the truck and runs towards the front of the door. I giggle, and Emma opens the door for him. He looks around excitedly and runs to the TV room.

Olaf walks in calmy. He straightens his soccer jersey nervously.

"Thanks Emma," he smiles.

Emma blushes. This must be a bigger crush than I thought.

"Oh... It's no problem! Heh..." Emma says happily.

I giggle and shove the two lovebirds towards the TV room. Emma looks behind her shoulder and glares at me. I hold up my hands in a heart symbol. Emma blushes and looks back to Olaf.

Lucas taps me on the shoulder. I smile at the blonde. Oh, yeah! I bet you all want to know how Lucas looks! No? Too bad! Alright, he has dirty blonde, spikey hair. Lucas usually wears a hoodie and jeans, and I know for a fact he is very ticklish!

"Shall we m'lady?" Lucas asks.

"We shall!" I say and loop my arm around his arm.

He smiles and we walk goofily to the TV room. Of course, you know, it's total chaos. Kristoff and Emma fight over a wii remote. Olaf is trying to solve it, and Sven, their baby puppy, is licking a fallen plate off the ground.

"HEY!" I yell.

Everyone looks at me. Kristoff and Emma drop the wii remote and flop on the couch. Olaf stands their awkwardly, and Sven continues to lick the dirty plate.

"Dibs on the PS3!" I say.

Everyone groans besides Lucas. He sits next to me, and I turn on Kingdom Hearts II. Leaning against my friend, I start to play with all my might. That means I play until I pass out, or I chuck the PS3 remote at whoever laughs at me.

* * *

><p>I guess sometime during the night I fell asleep. See? I was right. I do pass out a lot when I play Kingdome Hearts. At least I'm halfway through the game! Stupid guitar dude, never bothered to learn his name since I HATE him, always killed me when I was close to beating him. How many times can Sora die?! HOW MANY?! I wake up around 7ish and realized I was on a guest bed. Lucas was snoring in a chair nearby. I smile, my best friend always tried his best to take care of me.<p>

Getting up, I carefully make sure not to wake up Lucas. Going into Emma's kitchen, I decide to make Lucas breakfast. I scramble up eggs and top it with some pancakes and bacon.

Satisfied, I bring it all on a tray to the guest room. I shake Lucas's shoulder. He opens his eyes and smiles. Taking the tray, he offers me to eat it with him.

"No, it's yours," I say, ignoring my growling stomach.

"I insist, Anna," he says kindly.

I finally give in, and we share the delicious breakfast. Sighing, I sit next to Lucas on the bed.

"Anna, why do you have a girl's sketchbook?" Lucas asks.

I look at him, startled, "What?! Did you look at my stuff?!"

"No... Kristoff did. I stopped him from looking in it."

I groan. Kristoff needed to learn some personal space.

"It... It's that girl's sketchbook. She left it at our last class," I admit.

"So... you stole it?" Lucas says bluntly.

"No! Well... yes! Technically I did, but I am going to give it back," I say indignantly.

"Alright! Calm down Feisty Pants," Lucas laughs.

"Keep it a secret?" I ask him.

"Unless you tell me otherwise," Lucas says seriously.

I sigh in relief when Lucas agrees to not tell anyone. I yawn and get up. Lucas stretches next to me, and we get ready for the crazy day ahead of us. More like, crazy week.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: It's a filler chapter, I know, but next chapter will go back to what Anna is going to do. Now I'm gonna answer all le reviews. :D Yay!_**

**_Troubledgirl87: No... Sorry if you wanted Elsanna. That's just not my thing, but if you like this story how it is, then I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Loren: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. I will try to stay awesome if you do :D_**

**_FrozenFan136: Why thank you! You just gave me some good ideas so I want to say thanks in advance! Stay awesome!  
><em>**

**_That was all the reviews! Alright, the chapter is done! Depending on how much motivation I have is when the next chapter is. So make sure to leave your support! Hit that review box with a taco and make sure to leave a follow/favorite! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


End file.
